Endless love
by MJ-0.0
Summary: yuuram poem, sometimes we tend to leave the one we love, beacuse we are afraid of the answer..dont own KKM not the characters either only the words,Chapter 4 up. What happens when you realize the truth behind your most feared fear?
1. Chapter 1

**ENDLESS LOVE**

----------------------------------------------

Today I discover that I was in love

That I couldn't do anything about it

About this feeling that is killing me

This murderer that is

Murdering me….

Tonight I want to tell you

How I feel,

But, somehow when I was

Writing it

I decided to discard

It.

I can't live without you,

But I can't live with you either.

"So tonight I pick up my clothes

'Hurry up babe you are going

To miss the train'

The train that will guide my sins

And my love away, and I'm

Going to be dying here,

In this sinful body

In this non living soul….

Inside my broken dreams.

Within this endless love."

I don't know what to do

If I can't tell you

Then I won't

But hear this now and then

Go way if you want to…

"I love you…"

My good friend, my king….

I love you, and I don't hope that

You love too,

Because I've been living a lot

Of pain

And I don't want you to

Live the same, so

Please don't love back

Don't tell me you love me too…

Because I know you would,

Only for pity,

And I don't want your pity

All I want is understandance.

My king…

Please forgive your faithful subject,

And let me die in this

Darkness inside of me…

"So tonight I pick up my clothes

'Hurry up babe you are going

To miss the train'

The train that will guide my sins

And my love away, and I'm

Going to be dying here,

In this sinful body

In this non living soul….

Inside my broken dreams.

Within this endless love."

Because I've been living a lot

Of pain

And I don't want you to

Live the same, so

Please don't love back

Don't tell me you love me too…

Because I know you would

Only for pity

And I don't want your pity

All I want is understandance.

My king…

Please forgive your faithful subject,

And let me die in this

Darkness inside of me…

----------------------------------------------

' _Yuuri I will always love you…with my endless love, but I feared that_

_I have to go, for good, so please forgive me, your majesty'_

_With love_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Don't stop the cries of hate that are falling from your eyes, because I was the one that cause them…hate me and only me…_

_The End…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:This chapter is dedicated to Yuuram88. _

----------------------------------------------

' _Yuuri I will always love you…with my endless love, but I feared that_

_I have to go, for good, so please forgive me, your majesty'_

_With love_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Don't stop the cries of hate that are falling from your eyes, because I was the one that cause them…hate me and only me…_

_The End…_

-------------------------------------------------------------

'_Wolfram, Why Wolfram?' _Yuuri thought

"WHY?!!!"

I love you too

I cant live

Without you

Your endless love

That's what I want

And why you can't

Give it to me?  
Why you can't

Stay with me?  
"Tell me my love

Why do we have to keep

Ignoring our feelings?,

Why do you took the train

That will guide you away?  
' Babe I just wanted you to know

That it wasn't my fault

That I keep you away

But you need to take it

And I will see you

Soon….'

Why, with this endless love

We got nothing,

Why all we got was just

Plain misery?"

" I love you"

Those words I never told you

Three words that

You wanted to hear

And that at the same time

Brought you misery

When you said them

To me

Because,

You believe we weren't meant

To each other.

Today I'm taking the

Train too

I'm going

To find you wherever

You are, and

Wherever you lie awake

I will get there

So please never

Forget of this

Endless Love

That I also have

For you…

My love, don't leave me..

"Tell me my love

Why do we have to keep

Ignoring our feelings?,

Why do you took the train

That will guide you away?  
' Babe I just wanted you to know

That it wasn't my fault

That I keep you away

But you need to take it

And I will see you

Soon….'

Why, with this endless love

We got nothing,

Why all we got was just

Plain misery?"

Because,

You believe we weren't meant

To each other.

Today I'm taking the

Train too

I'm going

To find you wherever

You are, and

Wherever you lie awake

I will get there

So please never

Forget of this

Endless Love

That I also have

For you…

My love, don't leave me..

-------------------------------------------------

As I read your letter twice I cant make myself believe that this is the end, because it isn't, I'm going to find you Wolfram.

"I ran I ran as fast as I could but I just didn't make it to the end of the labyrinth before you found me…I was lying there naked you were holding me…

Wolfram why do you were always holding me?

Why now that I need you the most you left?  
For once in my life I believe in what they say…

You don't what you have, until you have lost it all…"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cry for me , and for me only, I don't want you to cry for someone else,_

_Because you are mine now and only…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: tell me if you want me to add more chapter and tell how they find each other and all that drama or if you just want me add the final part and making it a happy ending without putting a little bit more of angst situations.

Thank you Yuuram88, you where my inspiration in this chapter, this chapter is dedicated to you.


	3. Chapter 3

_**To Yuuram88, Erin, and Miss. V(identity revealed at the end final A/N of this chap)**_

-------------------------------------------------

_As I read your letter twice I can't make myself believe that this is the end, because it isn't, I'm going to find you Wolfram._

"_I ran I ran as fast as I could but I just didn't make it to the end of the labyrinth before you found me…I was lying there naked you were holding me…_

_Wolfram why do you were always holding me?_

_Why now that I need you the most you left?  
For once in my life I believe in what they say…_

_You don't know what you have, until you have lost it all…"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cry for me , and for me only, I don't want you to cry for someone else,_

_Because you are mine now and only…_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

I guess sometimes you just don't know when you are really in love, I never thought I will fall in love with someone of my same sex, I was like Yuuri, but now I don't care I just want to be with him only and only with him, fore ever and ever…….

You are my dark angel

The king of my heart

The owner of this

Dark heart

The one that makes me cry and

Laugh at the same time

The one that will only be there

The only one inside of me

The person I would only

Let in…

I love you….

Dark angel.

Yet even though

I know you don't feel

The same way,

I still love you,

And I will love you for ever….

This love is infinite and

The falling…

The falling is endless!  
I need you please

Please! Set me free

I don't want to need you anymore

I don't want to be with you,

And next to you,

To survive!  
Please!

My king….

This are my last words for you…

"I cant take this any longer..

I will leave your world,

And this world for ever…

Please forgive me…

My….."

"I love you….

My Dark angel…….."

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm running as fast as I can, Wolfram hang in there I will find you, I swear, I thank God that some of the guards saw you while you were leaving, and most of all I thank Murata for telling me where do you planed to go…

Now I'm in the front door of this house…. I open the door and

----------

"_Yuuri…."_

_---------_

_Wolfram…NO!!!!!!NO!!!!!! WOLFRAM!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY MIGHT!! I LOVE YOU PLESE DON'T LEAVE ME, Please do not let me fall, please…Wolfram…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I…I love you too…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This is my last breath I know what is coming and its not what I expected, you said you love me…and I could only say…I love you too…Dark Angel…_

_I LOVE YOU TOO!!_

_Believe this noble and sincere words before I die…just let me kiss and say good bye…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

_**A/N:Don't worry Wolfram wont die I promise Yuuram88 a happy ending and he will sure get one but I just wanted to get all dramatic and stuff so yeah hope you guys like and if you make all the way to here…..KISSESS AND HUGGESS!! And Cookies too! Please review ooh and this is dedicated to the person mentioned before Yuuram88 and Erin D., and lastly Miss V. my dark angel… :P I like to call her that way…**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Sorry for the long waiting(if you were actually waiting of course)

_**A/N:Sorry for the long waiting(if you were actually waiting of course)**_

_**A/A/N:This like I promise to Yuuram88 and kamishamakarin……I forgot the rest ya know its difficult to remember long names? This is going to be a happy chapter well if you can call it happy nad kind of funny but nonetheless angsty at the beginning.**_

_**A/A/A/N:PERFECT SQUARE! Okay like I was saying sorry for the long waiting and Im also going to work on my other kkm stories…..I think? Do I have more? O yes I do, perdon well whatever this is just too long well on with whatever else there is to say!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own kkm because if I do you would have gotten lots of nosebleeds already with the OVA and I will be rich but since I ain't then I don't own it right?**_

_**Warnings:mild-swearing, suicide themes, angst, extreme drama, and possible sex scene or lime in the nearing chapters..**_

_**On with the story!! O before I forget this story is dedicated to an author who doesn't know anything about this story but anyways this is for allan!or needlasch**_

_**Ahora si on with the story!**_

_I'm running as fast as I can, Wolfram hang in there I will find you, I swear, I thank God that some of the guards saw you while you were leaving, and most of all I thank Murata for telling me where do you planed to go…_

_Now I'm in the front door of this house…. I open the door and_

--

"_Yuuri…."_

_--_

_Wolfram…NO!!NO!! WOLFRAM!! PLEASE DON'T DIE I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY MIGHT!! I LOVE YOU PLESE DON'T LEAVE ME, Please do not let me fall, please…Wolfram…"_

_--_

"_I…I love you too…"_

_--_

_This is my last breath I know what is coming and its not what I expected, you said you love me…and I could only say…I love you too…Dark Angel…_

_I LOVE YOU TOO!!_

_Believe this noble and sincere words before I die…just let me kiss and say good bye…_

_--_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

"Whee-where am I?"

"You are here with me Wolfram, and you are okay, you are alive, you are here with me, finally with me Wolfram" Yuuri cried.

"Yuuri, why?, why do you save me? Why? If you don't love me why do you save me?"Wolfram pleaded, he wanted to know, he wanted so much to know why someone wanted to make him suffer more than what he had already suffered, he wanted to be left alone and to place his thoughts coherently, all that he really wanted was to be free….

"Please Your Majesty, let me go, set me free please" Wolfram all but begged, he exclaimed all his feelings in that simple sentence, the fears of regret the unsaid words that he so wish he would have being able to say, all those guilty thoughts and feelings getting to his voice with no doubt in them of what he wanted in reality, be love……

"No….I won't let you go never ever again, not even if you break up this ridiculous engagement will I let you go, never you hear me!"

A horrendous silent covered the room after the kings words were spoked, and it kept living until say king decided that it was time to say the truth, the truth that only his heart and best friend know

"I won't let you go or set you free from this because…because I love you….I don't care if you don't believe me but I do love you, from the bottom of my heart, this spoken words are only for you, my blood only runs because of you, my heart beats from all that love that I have inside, and…' Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and guide to his chest were he put it on top of his 'you are the only one that can make my heart to beat and stop at the same time, I love you Lord Wolfram Bielefield and whether you like it or not your mine as I'm yours forever and ever 'til death do us apart…" and they kiss, that faithful kiss that would seal their lives for ever, and sharing the love…the unmethodical love that will guide them to eternal happiness and to the road of forgiveness…

)())()())())())()+())()()()())()()()(()()(()()())()()()(()()()())()()()()(

Author's note: weird ending I know but hey Im practically a beginner in this umm love thingy you know I rather kill the characters or make them sad than to have a happy and umm glorious ending but I won't do that( unless you guys want me to do so) well um please review or…or…or I'll ill baby guru!!(who is baby guru? ()()', the world will never know) well anyways thank you to all the people who followed me throughout this story and the one who flamed me, I will surely get you on fire too, and yeah thanks to my nice beta Erisabessu(its that's the way you spell it) well anyways

Adios

An0: If you were wondering about the road to forgiveness I will tell you the real meaning………………………………………………..

AND THE WINNER IS!! You figure that one out………….


End file.
